Sonadow: The Dramedy
by kabukisaurus
Summary: Sonic and Shadow try to enjoy each other's company amidst a grueling reality with friends and foes. Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Silver and Blaze also face their own problems when the group comes together for a night of Truth or Dare at Rouge's house. (Sonadow, Shadouge, Knouge, Silvaze, Silvamy)
1. Chapter 1

I lost 90% of my body fat laughing at this

Spelling errors? Yes. Chat/script format? Duh. Proofreading/spellchecking? Heck no, I preserved its quality from the day it was written.

I hate to be Captain Obvious, but I need to point out this piece was purposely written bad, as it's a throwback to typical content from the early 2000s, and that's where the humour comes in.

I suppose you can call this a parodyfic/throwbackfic. Regardless, feel free to read this bad boy and bounce when you'd like. Cheers, mate

.

.

.

Sonic: What do you mean "its my job"? It says that the team dark also did this!

Shadow: What?! *looks at tv again*

Sonic: See?

Shadow: me and rouge didnt plan anything like this and omega is deactivated...

Sonic: Then how could this happen?!*looks at tv once more* Maybe eggman made a new team...?

Shadow: How...?

Sonic: I-I dont know...

Shadow: Well.. We cant let those people i the building die.. Go save them faker..

Sonic: Crap its always me isnt it?

Shadow: *pats his back* good luck

Sonic: Why cant you go with me?

Shadow: Fine but dont expect me to go with you next time

Sonic: Oh I will...

Sonic: *thinking did shadow and eggman think of this plan to burn this building?* *runs with shadow to the building sirens and screaming people everywhere and parents crying*

Shadow: *sees a female crying that her child is in the building*

Woman: Have you seen maria? *she was asking people around her *

Sonic: *looks at shadow watching her*

Woman: *approches sonic* Oh sonic help me my child maria is trapped in the building! *crys*

Shadow: *looks at sonic runs in building*

Sonic: *runs in with Shadow*

Shadow: Maria!

Little girl: *crying*help me!

Shadow: *runs to save her* Maria!

Sonic: *helps shadow with little girl*

Shadow: *holds blonde and blue eyed girl out of the building while having a flashback*

Little girl: *coughs*

Sonic: *sees a boy picks him up *

woman: Oh thank you! *takes child of shadows arms*

little girl:Mommy!

Woman: oh maria *hugs her tight*

shadow: *watches*

sonic: * gets trapped in building while having the boy in his hands* Shadow!

Shadow: Hmmm...?*turns around and looks at sonic*

Sonic: Help meh!

Shadow: *runs and helps sonic with the boy*

Sonic: *takes the boy to his mom* Here you go!

Woman: Thank you so much! *hugs him and shadow*

fire dept. puts out the fire

Sonic: *walks beside shadow going to his house* kinda weird huh?

Shadow: *stares off to side like in a trance*

Sonic: Dot do this to me Shadow!

Shadow: Maria...

Sonic: Ohh... Shadow...I know your pain...

shadow: you dont know my pain sonic...* sighs*

Sonic: Well... its hard to say I do... but I has this dog named chip and I saved the world with him but then he died...

Shadow: *looks away and sighs again*

Sonic: We had our good and our bad and it happened for a reason...

Shadow: No it was my fault she died... i promised her i would take her to earth and if she was still here i wouldnt be as bad as i am now... lets go see what eggman was thinking cuase i dont think i help him with that ... atleast i hope not

Sonic: Dont blame it all on yourself Shadow... *touches his shoulder* Alright lets go...

sonic and shadow gets to eggmans base

Eggman: i assume you saw the building mwhahahaha

sonic: yes we did now tell us did you do it?!

Eggman: with alittle help from you know who *points at shadow*

Shadow: What?!

Sonic: *angers* How!?

Shadow: I didnt do anything!

Eggman: You might suppose you havent but you will see in a few seconds!

Sonic: _

Sonic: *looks at shadow*

Eggman: Mwahahaha ,shadow remember when i told you to get that PART for me *evily grins*

Shadow : *trying to remember* oh god...

Eggman: hahaha Seems like shadow helped me Alot on this then

Sonic: What?! What PART did he get?

Shadow: ...

Eggman: Foolish hedgehog! You dont need to know unless Shadow already did it...

Eggman: THe part that powers the whole bomb! of course *evil laugh*

Shadow: I- i didnt know

Eggman: hehe hahaha! *presses a button electric bars go up around sonic*

Shadow: *eyes widen*

Sonic: WTH!?

Eggman: Now there's nothing neither of you could do!*laughs evily again*

Shadow: Why do you keep saying you got help from me?!

Eggamn: Because I did! *keeps laughing*

Shadow: *kicks control pad electric bars go down* go sonic!

Eggman:Hehehe mwahahaha Shadow you did help me quite well i suppose you provided me a chaos emerald

shadow: You didnt say it was gonna be a bomb! *gets angry*

Eggman: Then I suppose I didnt tell you I also plated a chip into all of your friends.. *laughs*

Shadow: What?!

Sonic: *stands there for a while* Huh?

Eggman: Yes...

Eggman: I know where all of your little friends are *looks in screen knuckles is at he mall with rouge tails is at his house and silver is at the beach and yall are here! *laughs*

Shadow: *looks on arm sees a little place * so thats what you was doing! *blushes hard turns around

Eggman: Yes...Yes I was doing that!*pushes buttons randomly*

Sonic:...Errr

Shadow: ... Dang it! *pokes his arm*

eggman: And i know that yall were close together in sonics house *evil laugh*

Shadow: *thinking oh no*

Sonic: ...crap *facepalms*

Shadow: Well... hy did you even plant the chips in the first place?

Eggman: *laughs* Thats very simple! If I ever have another plan I can see how every one of you try to foil it! I can also see what you do! _

Shadow: Ahh crap...

Shadow: *attacks eggman* get this chip out now! *growls*

Eggman: You obey me shadow remember who let you out! *grins*

Shadow: you did the first time and rouge did the second time so please dr. just get this thing OUT *pionts at arm*

Eggman: Not untill you obey my commands!

Shadow: *keeps growling*

Eggman: I dont hear a yes!

Sonic: *waits for Shadow's a respond*

shadow:*lets go of eggman * *sighs* fine

Eggman:I want a clear and loud yes!

Shadow: Yes! ok *sighs*

Eggman: *thinks now he'll do anything* get rid of sonic!

Shadow: *thinking No!*

Eggman: I want you to kill him!

Shadow: ...

Sonic: *worries and ears go down* Shadow...

Shadow: ...

Eggman: Go on now! Kill!

Sonic:...

Shadow: I-i cant..

Eggman: *electric shock goes throughs shadows body*

shadow: *winces and screams*

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: *falls to ground on knees*...*breathes harshly*

Eggman: Kill Sonic or pay the consiquences...*gets ready to press button again*

Shadow: *shakes head*

Eggman: *shcks him again*

Shadow: Arrrghhh!

Sonic: *tears form in eyes*...

Shadow: *gets up and goes over to sonic * wipe your tears...

Eggman: *shocks shadow*

shadow: *screams*

Sonic: *wipes tears* ...Just do it!

Shadow: NO!

Eggman: *keeps shocking him*

Shadow: *holds back pain*...

Sonic: No! Just do it! I-I dont care!

Eggman: I gave you a gun shadow use it! *laughs evily*

Shadow: *gets out handgun* i cant eggman! *crys*

Eggman: when did u actully care about sonic hmm? you always went around my base saying how much you hated him

Shadow: I know b-but things change!

Sonic: ...*ears droop down*

Eggman: What do you mean "things change"? You always said you'll hate him for eternity!Now use the gun!

Shadow: *throws gun on the floor*

Eggman: *glares at him with fury*

eggman: looks like i have to do it myself *lazer comes out it charges up and it aims it at shadow*

sonic: Noo *shields shadow*

Eggman: *lazer shoots*

Shadow: *pushes sonic out of thway lazer hits him in the chest he falls over*

Sonic: NOO

Shadow: *falls on the ground*...

Sonic: SHADOW! *runs to him* NO!

Eggman: Mwhauauauauau! You turn you spiky little fiend! *gets ready to chrage lazar*

Sonic: *looks at shadow takes his chaos emerald* chaos control *pops up in hospital* Help!

doctor: *takes shadow into room*

Sonic: *crys*

Doctor: This seems serious...

Sonic: How serious?!

Doctor: We'll have to see in the xray because it seems that the shot went through is heart...

Sonic: What?! *tears keep falling*

Doctor: I'll inform you when we have the results...just sit and wait.

Sonic: ...Alright but tell me as soon as possible! *sits down in waiting room*...

shadow: *in a dream where am i?

a girl from distence: hello shadow *happy cheery voice*

Shadow: *reconizes voice * maria?

Maria: hey shadow umm why are are you here?

Shadow: Maria! well i got hit with a lazer i took it for a friend *relizes about sonic* sonic!

in reality

doctars: *gets xray and goes to sonic* hello well shadow is unconciuos (cant spell lol xD)

sonic: *wipes away tears* ok so is he gonna be okay?!

Doctor: yes he'll will be fine

in dream

maria: shadow do you like sonic?

Shadow: yeah but i cant be here i wanna see you tho but i want to see him *tears roll down face*

Sonic: Ok *phews*

Doctor: *nods head and enters room again*

*in dream again lol*

Maria: Its nice to hear that yuou care ^^

Shadow: Yeah...

(in dream)

Maria: do you like him as a friend or love him like a lover?

shadow: *sigh* maria i dont wanna talk about it i have to figure out how to get down there again...

Sonic: he took it for me he knew i couldn't survive the shot *whispers* hes a hero

Maria: ...Follow your heart Im sure Itll lead you to the right path. ^^

Shadow: I'll try

Sonic:...

maria: hehe i saw what you did in the building the little girl maria...

Shadow: yeah that was weird

*everything turns black*

in reality

doctor: *looks at shadow starting to wake up in the bed*

Nurse: hes awake shall i get sonic?

doctor : got get sonic *smiles*

in dream

Maria: Well shadow you must be going...

Shadow: Alirght Maria...

Maria: Take care…

Nurse: *walks up to Sonic* You can come in now ^^

Sonic: *gets up and walks with nusre*

Nurse: Hes here ^^

Doctor: Oh good

*Shadow wakes up*

Sonic: hey *soft voice*

shadow: *sees sonic * hey *is quiet*

sonic: *sees that the doctors are gone* you worried me you know *sits on the side of the bed*

shadow: im sorry * stares at the ceiling*

Sonic: Its not your fault...

Shadow: I just tried to save youe besides your worth risking my life for...

Sonic:...

shadow: i knew i shouldn't have given my chaos emerald to eggman to power that bomb... *gets angry blood pressure goes up becuase the machince starts to beep*

Sonic: Dont get mad...*tries to calm him down* Just relax besides you cant get real mad in your conditions

shadow: *calms down but beeping continues * im bruised and cut and i dont like where im at becuase i was created in a lab and this place reminds me of one *closes eyes*

Sonic: you'll heal soon...try to think of something else and beside your here with me arent you? *smiles weakly

shadow: * holds sonics hand* ok *smirks*

sonic: *smiles *

Shadow: *sighs and keeps lookign at the ceiling*

Sonic: ...

Shadow:...

shadow: *out of no where* im hungry *still looks at the ceiling

sonic: *chuckles * me too

Sonic: Should I call the nurse or something?

Shadow: Alright *presses button*

Nurse: *comes in* You beeped?

Shadow: Umm. could we get something to eat? Please...?

Nurse: Of course ^^

nurse: *leaves room to caferteria*

sonic: *sighs* wheres rouge and knuckles? at

shadow: *looks at arm * well eggman said they were at the mall *smirks* kinda feel srry for knux *chuckles*

sonic: *chuckles*

Sonic: ...*walks to door and looks out window*

Shadow: Hmmm...?

Sonic: Why did you take the shot?

Shadow: ... It wasnt worth for you to risk your life for me

sonic: so your saying im weak

shadow: no i didnt say that...

nurse: *comes in with food gives sonic a chilidog and shadow a pizza slice* anything else?

sonic: thanks and no we'll be fine

Nurse: Alright ^^ *leaves room again*

Sonic: Then what do you mean?

Shadow: I didnt do anything to save you for you to take that shot for me.

shadow: sonic your fast and strong just let it go *eats pizza slice*

Sonic: *sits on chair* *sighs and eats chilli dog* You think so?

Shadow: No not really..*laughs*

Sonic: What!?

Shadow: I was being sarcastic.

Sonic: Yeah right

Shadow: No really

sonic: okayyy *smiles*

shadow: well i was serious about the fast part i dont know about the strong thing *laughs alittle more*

Sonic: Are you kidding me? Im 5x stronger than you are

Shadow: Oh yeah? Show me

Sonic: Oh I how?

Shadow: Dont look at me your the strong one *laughs*

sonic: *looks around * hmmm *sees a table * this table i can lift it

shadow: *thinking hes trying to impress me* if you can try...

Sonic: *goes over to table* okay i will...

Shadow: ...

Sonic: *grips onto the table and tries to start lifting it* Urrrghh...

Shadow: *watches hi closely*

sonic: *lifts it 5 inches off the ground* hahah im doing it! Urrgghh

shadow: *is dying laughing on the inside but doesnt show it * have you ever chaos controled a big mass about to hit earth on a near miss in super form? can you top that?

Sonic: *thinking holy crap* Ummm Yeah!

Shadow: *bites bottom lip and almost lols * Really? Ive never seen you do that

Sonic:... Ummm Yeah I did you were just sleeping

shadow: what did you do *trying to keep a straight face*

sonic: uhh let me see i saved mobius 3 diff. times earth about 4 times and the universe with you 1 time *smiles*

shadow: wow robots and eggman? i had to defeat black doom and the black creatures

Sonic: Yeah and with most of them you got MY help

Shadow: Pfft you just felt like a little two goodie shoes

Sonic: No I didnt

Shadow: Did I ask for your help or did you come and help me for no reason?

Sonic:...

Shadow: See? You LOVE helping people and besides I dont believe you

sonic: i may run fast *does trademark grin and thumb up * but i love adventure and bashing robots! and i dont need this critizsim

shadow: im not insulting i just dont belive you

sonic:why not?!

shadow: i dont know…

Sonic: Tell me *walks up to him*

Shadow: I mean I dont believe you actually saved the world with chaos control

shadow: *frowns and starts to sit up unplugs the wires and takes the neddle out of his arm* i just dont im sorry but i do belive you can run fast. pretty impressive you can break the sound barrier without a sweat and Dr. gerald robotnik made my hover shoes i got on my 6th birthday

Sonic: *elbows shadow and smirks* Shadow you know Im good at that stuff...

Shadow: hehe

Sonic: Wait I keep forgeting to ask you... What your REAL age? People keep saying your fifty or something but I see your 18 lol

shadow: im ageless ... and immortal and i never age so i look like an 18 year old but im as wise as a 50 year old and i have a mind of an 18 year old dont worry

Sonic: I was confused there for a second…*sweatdrops*

Shadow: *shakes his head*

Sonic: You healing up there?

Shadow: Yeah...

Sonic: *walks to door and looks out window again* So... Whta do we do now?

shadow: all i know about is that you have a cocky attitude and has a stalker ,blue ,and runs fast tell me more about you and yeah srry for not saying happy 18th birthday *smirks*

Sonic: Alright, I love chilli dogs, adventure, beating the crap out of egghead, get easily tempered sometimes, and alot of other stuff and by the way your 4 moths late *laughs* Now tell me about you.

Shadow: im black with red stripes people think i dye my quils but i dont , im not emo, i have a motorcyle and a gun , i use chaos control to travel through time and space and uhh my fav food ... *chuckles* oreos

Sonic: Oh hardy har har, thats my swecond favorite cookie... and I kinda did think you died your quills *sweatdrops* Anything else we need to know about eachother?

shadow: why did you think i dyed my quils red? but dr. gerald robotnik did tell me maria tried to make my stipes pink when she was alittle younger *chuckles*

Sonic: Well... It just seems strange since most headgehogs

are either green, pink, purple you know completely cool,full water colors but yours is just red like umm.. different, dark ...exotic

shadow: and that makes people think im emo and cut my wrists and the death of maria is all i care about *frowns*

Sonic: ... Its just who your are, dont care about what people think of you. I can say a billion things and you could just ignore it as usual.

shadow: billion things about me or billion of things about something i dont care about becuase i take my past seriously *looks out window*

Sonic:...

Doctor: *walks in with nurse* *looking at clipboard*

Sonic: Doctor?

shadow: *looks at sonic thinking hopes he doesnt do anything rash*

doctor: seems like shadow has a diease But we do have a cure so would he like a shot?

sonic: *looks at nurse* what kind of diesase?

Doctor: Mmmm... Nothing serious be he will have to do nothind extreme for a while

Sonic: Ok but What disease?

Nurse: *looks at doctor with a worried smile*

doctor: locritus

sonic: *looks at shadow*

shadow: *thinking what the heck it locritus*

doctor: it is treatable with a shot i can only get permission from sonic since hes your friend.

shadow: *hides arm*

Sonic: ... Alirght so... Where's the shot gonna be?

Doctor: *looks at clipboard*

Nurse: *looks at clipborad as well*

Shadow: *pokes the chip and starts gnawing on it*\

Sonic: Well? Where is it gonna be?

Doctor: Well the shot needs to be in the neck

sonic and shadow: *eyes widen*

sonic: do the side affects?

Doctor: *looks at board again* Yes

Sonic: Well what are they?

Doctor: *keeps looking at booard* Well theres..

1\. Lacking favor of doing things

2\. Gets an increase interest in sugar

3\. Lacks favor of sleeping

4\. Get scared of liquids such as water and juice

5\. Jumps on everything

6\. Punches walls

and finally you eat paper most of the time

Sonic: Holy Crap

shadow: im gonna eat paper?!

sonic: um ok thats the weirdest thing ever can we have some time alone to talk about this for a second

doctor: sure *doctor and nurse leave room*

Shadow: *shivers in digust* Me eating paper...

Sonic: Ok Ive never heard of those side affects befor in my life...but if hes a doctor and a desiease I guess Its gotta be true... You feel different now?

Shadow: No... *looks behind him and sees a eye chart* Bleehh…

sonic: what feel different now?

shadow: i dont think s- *eye twitches* can i have an oreo?

sonic: crap.. were getting the shot

shadow: noo sonic i hate shots ive been getting all kinds of them! please it must be glitch Dr, gerald did Please no! and no way is he's getting near my neck!

Sonic: You HAVE to get the shot unless you want to be eating paper for the rest of your life!

Shadow: No! Im not having some weirdo near my neck! Not even for an oreo!

Sonic: Well... How about I give you the shot?

shadow: what if you miss and hit my artery?!and i bleed to death?! *sees paper takes it*

sonic: what if *sees shadow pick up paper takes it away from him*.. i dont miss *smiles*

Shadow: *grabs paper again* I dont know...*rips paper and puts a piece into his mouth* Im not sure *chews*

Sonic: Spit it out... I wont miss I promise... Ill keep my word

Shadow: *spits out* Mmm...Fine but you better not

Doctor: *comes back in* made your dicison?

sonic: well uhh *looks at shadow picking up paper* im doing the shot is that okay?

doctor: is there a problem with me doing the shot?

shadow: *gnaws on the paper and sees water* sonic! water!

sonic: i dont like water either but dont yell about it

shadow: cant contol it remember just call rouge please!

Sonic: *grabs paper and cover's Shadow's eyes with it* There no water

Shadow: *sighs in relief*

Doctor: ... Is there a problem with me taking the shot?

Sonic: No.. Its just that he isnt secure about somebody he doesnt know to take shots to him...especially his neck *sweatdrops*

Doctor:m Fine but Ill have to show you exactlly where to inject the needle alright?

Sonic: Sure *stops covering Shadow's eyes*

Doctor: *goes gets the needle and medicene from the lab*

nurse: okay so shadow can you sit up please

shadow: *sits up on edege of bed and sees the water again* um sonic the water!

sonic: *takes cup of water and drinks it* its gone now

shadow: ok *sighs*

doctor: *comes in with shot and needle*

Shadow: *looks at the tip of the needle and rubs his neck*

Doctor: *walks up to Shadow* Alright sir come here and Ill show you where to inject the needle

Sonic: *walks up to doctor and looks at shadow*

Doctor: *places finger on left side of Shadow's neck* Here

Sonic: *looks closely alright*

Nurse: *walks up to shadow and rubs a small cotton with alcohol onto his neck*

Shadow: ...

Doctor: *gives sonic the needle*

Sonic: Alright *grabs needle and carefuly injects medicine*

Shadow: Oww…

Doctor: Alright keep going doing fine

sonic: *injects more of the meds in his neck*

shadow: *winces * stop!

Flashback

: ok shadow we need a shot

shadow: but dr. im scared (hes only 4 aww D: )

: it'll be over quick i promise

shadow: *hops on the table*

End of flashback

Sonic: One more sec Shad.. *keeps injecting more*

Shadow: ...

Doctor: Thats enough. He'll be back to normal in about 4-5 hours and the side affects will wear off in about five minutes ^^

Sonic: *takes needle out of his neck* Alright *hands needle to doctor*

Doctor: *leaves*

nurse: *puts a yellow band aid on his neck * ^^ *leaves room*

sonic: black red and yellow *smiles*

Shadow: *smiles that just a sharp tooth* sonic could i call rouge please?

Sonic: Umm sure *hands him cell phone* What for?

Shadow: Umm... I'll tell you later *grabs phone and dials number* Rouge you there?

Rouge: *laughing* Yes

shadow: *chuckles* im at the hospital *holds phone alittle away from his ears*

Rouge: What?! *can hear her voice from the reciver*

sonic: *laugh*

shadow: Umm rouge im fine but uh can you bring oreos?

rouge: do we have any? and why? *chuckles*

shadow: uhh yeah we do its in my dorm in the base under my bed

rouge: Okay *laughs* i'll bring them *hangs up

Sonic: Oreos huh? *laughs* What else are you gonna eat?

Shadow: Milk with 5 spoonfulls of sugar *drools*

Sonic: Your gonna be as fat as hell if you add that much sugar.

Shadow: Side affects *grabs paper and starts gnawing on it*

Sonic: Would you stop that?*grabs paper*

Shadow: hey i dont get fat

sonic: *laugh* im just saying

shadow: sonic..

sonic:yes?

shadow: thanks for being my friend when i was confused when i got out of my prision capsle *chuckles* yeaaahh

Sonic: xD No problem and btw please dont jump in me.

Shadow: What?

Sonic: One of the side affects is that you jump on mostly everything and also punch walls

Shadow: err...

Rouge: *comes in room with oreos* heyy shadzy

shadow: ... hey and huh?

rouge: yeah i call knuckles knucky hey sonic *thinks for a bit*

sonic: um hi

Rouge: *hands shadow box of oreos* I just came here to drop this off ^^

Sonic: Alright

Shadow: *opens box and starts eating* Yum!

Rouge: Well guys gtg cant keep an echidna waiting

sonic: talk about it *sweatdrops*

rouge: hehe i know! xD maybe me and you should talk someday sonic we never do anyways *smiles*

shadow: *stuffing face with oreo throws sonic one and rouge one* omg this is soo good

rouge: uhh shadow you okay?

sonic: hes got an intrest for sugar its one of his side affects along wih eating paper

rouge: O.o okay so maybe we could have a party at my house this weekend and everyone can come *grins*

Sonic: Sounds great! but... where do you live again? *sweatdrops*

Rouge: From your house walk 40 blocks down and turn left, its the big beige house, you cant miss it xD

Sonic: _ Okay xD *eats oreo*

Shadow: *eats wrapper*

Rouge: O.o

Sonic: *takes wrapper away from him*

rouge: okay that was weird well bye sonic bye shadz... *walks out of the room*

shadow: you could of told me where she lived...

sonic: oh...well *sweatdrops* and shes calling knuckles knuxy jeez i cant see how he stands it

shadow: me either and shadzy?! gahh just call me shadow or shad. gosh

sonic: *gets another oreo*

Shadow: *takes the whole box and eats all oreos and chews*

Sonic: O.o Okay...*walks to door and opens it* I wonder where the doctor is

Shadow: Why do you care where he is? *wipes crumbs off mouth*

Sonic: To get out of here duh

Shadow: Ohh...But I dont wanna leave

sonic: why not?

shadow: idk..

doctor: *walks in* ok so hes cured has the side affects wore off yet?

sonic: well im still waiting for him to punch something

shadow:heh yeah i wonder... *smirks*

doctor: ok well heres a pass give it to the lady and you can go

sonic: ok thanks *him and shadow get outside*

Sonic: *walks to door with shadow*

Shadow: Nooo! I dont wanna leave!

Sonic: Why the hell would you want to stay here?

Shadow: I dunno!

Sonic: Must be a side affect... wait it is! Not feeling like doing some things.

Shadow: *grabs door and doesnt let go* Nooo!

Sonic: Fine then I wont get you more oreos

Shadow: Fine! *lets go*

sonic: shadow c'mon *looks at shadow not stepping outside*

shadow: He'll shock me sonic i know it he can see us remember?

sonic: your right but shadow C'mon! *drags out of hospital and into the parking lot*

shadow: i dont wanna leave *feels shock in his arm* oww! *gnaws on arm * gahh! this bothers me!

Sonic: *sighes* Why dont I destroy it with a liquid?

Shadow: Water? Hell no!

Sonic: C'mon! Its just a drop _

Shadow: ... *jumps on a sidewalk*

Sonic: Great, your jumping side affect is coming xD

Shadow: *jumps infront of Sonic* Mmmm…

sonic: shadow *grabs hand* one drop of water

shadow: no! *snatchs hand back away from sonic* no no no no!

Sonic: Dont be a chicken!

Shadow: Ehhhh! No! no! no!

Sonic: You want privacy dont you?

Shadow: Ugh...

Sonic: You dont?

shadow: yes! i want privacy and stuffff *sees a tree and punches it and it falls on the ground*

Sonic: Okaaaaaayyyyy then let me pour water on the chip *grabs arm and drags him to a puddle*

Shadow: Nooooo! *grabs onto tree*

Sonic: I thought you just said you wanted privacy!

Shadow: Eeehhh I did..

Sonic: Then?

Shadow: I just dont like water...

Sonic: But its just one drop! One drop Shadow!

shadow: you dont like water either!

sonic: i know i dont *takes hand and puts it in the puddle*

shadow: stop! *arm is wet*

sonic: okay did it stop working?

shadow: idk you tell me

sonic: i think it did…

Shadow: *looks at chip and sees that its all wet* *takes it off easily* There victory! *rubs his arm on sonics chest*

Sonic: Hey! Dont rub your soggy arm on my chest!

Shadow: *arm is dry* Alright xD

Sonic: So now that your free what do you wanna do?

shadow: idk uhhh *looks around sees another tree punches it*

sonic: when is five min. up?!

shadow: no i just did that cuase i wanted to but the water thing was real

Sonic: Whatever

Shadow: *walks to a bench near by and jumps on it*

Sonic: *walks next to him*

sonic: hey shadow

shadow: yeah?

sonic: i need to ask you something..

shadow: what is it?

sonic: did you ever at one point like rouge?

Shadow: Well... *sits on bench* I used to like her until...

Sonic: Until what?

Shadow: *sighs*...

Sonic: Tell me…

shadow: untill she was flirting to knuckles

sonic: oh…

Shadow: ...I caught her sliding her finger across his chest and as soon as we were home I went to her room and dumped her

Sonic: Wow..

sonic: but yall act like thats never happened she calls you shadzy

shadow: ugh i know *sighs* dang echidna ...no offense

Sonic: Non taken besides its not like your telling it to his face anyways xD

Shadow: Yeah..

shadow: but dang thats makes me so mad sometimes i wish i could say it to his face...and sonic... why is that when im with a human girl they die... maria then molly...

Sonic: I dont know Shadow... maybe it was their time to go... Oh and you dont have to worry about Knuckles cuz Ill just say it to his face either way xD

shadow: it was not their time to die... molly was young and so was maria...they die becuase of me becuase molly thought i was the hero of everything and so she sacrificed her self...when im totally the oppisite.

Sonic: Shadow... Stop blaming yourself! Nothing is wrong with being with you!

Shadow: Then how come they die?!

Sonic: I dont know!

shadow: *tear drops fall from eyes* i miss them

Sonic: Shadow dont cry...*wipes his tears*

Shadow: ...

sonic: *kiss his cheek* dont cry *hugs*

shadow: ... *blushes a pink on his muzzle* thanks sonic

Sonic: Not a problem ^^

Shadow: *sighs*

Sonic: Stop being sad…

shadow: im tired i guess i'll be going to the base...im sorry sonic but im not feeling to well ok?

sonic: ok well can you atleast teleport me home?

shadow: sure chaos control *appears on sonics porch*

sonic: thanks well good night

shadow:bye *teleports to base in the dorm falls on the bed face first and mumbles into the bed*ahh im so tired…

Sonic: *sighs and thinks* I hope the side affects are gone by tomorrow... *laughs*

Shadow: *sighs and sleeps on his bed*

Rouge: *walks in and notices Shadow on his bed* Hmmm...~

shadow: *doesnt see her has his back towards her and yawns*

rouge: hey shadow...

shadow: *turns head* oh hey... *thinks about what she did*

Rouge: What are you doing here so early?

Shadow: I was just tired...

Rouge: Oh. alright *slowly walks to bathroom*

Shadow: *glares at her*

Rouge: Whats with that face?

shadow: *stares back at wall* nothing *in harsh tone*

Rouge: Hmmmm...*enters bathroom and locks door* *thinks* He's up to something...

Shadow: *sits down on his bed and sighs* *groans*

Rouge: I have to find out…

shadow: im tired but i cant go to sleep

at sonics house:

Sonic: *wakes up * shadow cant sleep! *yawns*

Rouge: Cant sleep? How about I bring you a warm cup of milk?

Shadow: And could you add some sugar to it?

Rouge: Umm sugar? For milk?

Shadow: Yeah...

Rouge: Alright *goes to kitchen*

Shadow: *lays down on bed*

*at sonics house*

Sonic: Hmmm... *gets up and walks to his door* He'll sleep by himself besides, I bet the affects wore off already.

Shadow: ... Whats taking Rouge so long...

Rouge: *grabs sugar jar and wonders* Why would Shadow want sugar in his milk?

rouge: *puts a spoonful of sugar in milk* yuck i dont see why or how this can be good *walks into room where shadow is* here shadow *hands shadow the glass*

shadow: hey and thanks *looks at milk makes sure nothing wrong is with it*

Rouge: What?

Shadow: Nothing *keeps looking at milk*

Rouge: You think Im trying to kill you or something?

Shadow: No...

Rouge: Then drink the sugary milk

shadow: ok i will *sighs*

rouge: whats up shadow? *makes a face*

Shadow: *drinks milk* Nothing...

Rouge: Something must be going on... *glares at him*

Shadow: Nothing Rouge!

rouge: is it about us and about knuckles cuase if it is-

shadow: Go! *gets mad*

Rouge: You dont tell me what to do!

Shadow: Dont make me!

Rouge: Make you wh-

Shadow: *slaps her hard*

rouge: *has a red mark on her face *

shadow: ...*breathes heavily*

rouge: *closes eyes and crys*

shadow: rouge I-

rouge: *runs off and takes off watch* I quit!

Shadow: *sits on bed thinking* WHAT THE HECK

Rouge: *runs out of building rubbing her mark* *sobbing*

Shadow: Why did this have to happen?!

Rouge: ...

shadow: UGHHH *punches bed*

rouge: *crys and sits on the ground* i guess im not apart of team dark anymore

Shadow: *sighes harshly*

Rouge: ... What am I going to do now? *keeps crying* *looks at ground*...

Shadow: Well, now that I cant sleep anymore I guess Ill watch tv or soemthing…

rouge: *flys to angel island*

shadow: *watches tv sees the news*

Rouge: *lands on rock and looks for Knuckles* Hello?

Shadow: *looks at tv* *sighes* This is boring...Hmmm...?

*in tv*

news reporter: mad cow diesease has struck again be aware

Shadow: Weird *keeps watching*

rouge: knuckles? *is quiet *sees master emerald glowing*

knckles:hey rouge why are you here?

rouge: *crys on his chest*

Shadow: *watches story about mad cow diesase* okay... *turns off tv and goes outside and runs to sonics house*

Knuckles: Whats wrong Rouge?

Rouge: *keeps crying* I quit team Dark!

Knuckles: Why?

Shadow: *knocks on his door*

Sonic: *opens door and yawns* Shadow?

Shadow: *sighs sadly*

Sonic: What wrong?

shadow: rouge quit...

sonic: team dark? *looks worriedly at shadow*

rouge: i got slapped... but knuckles dont get mad becuase im fine i may not look like it but im fine *hugs him tighly*

Knuckles: What?! Who slapped you? *looks at her mark*

Rouge: ...

Knuckles: Tell me who?

Shadow: Yes...

Sonic: What happened?

shadow: i slapped her

Rouge: please knuckles.. dont get mad *kisses knuckles*

knuckles: tell me…

Sonic: W-why?

Rouge: It was Shadow...

Knuckles: Shadow?

shadow: ...i lost my ex girlfriend... *tears fall from face* she was yelling and got mad and i unleashed it with a slap *turns around*

rouge: yeah but im ok now im with you i love you

knuckles: i love you too but-

rouge: *kisses knuckles again*

Sonic: Shadow...Dont worry...

Shadow: How?

Knuckles: Rouge...

Rouge: *cuddles him*

Knuckles: *sighes*

sonic: *sighs*

shadow: *turns back around and kisses sonic*

Rouge: knuckles this might sound cheesy but your my world *laugh*

Sonic: /

Knuckles: *laughs as well* No, thats great

shadow: *continues to kiss sonic*

Rouge: hehe *smiles*

knuckles: *takes gloved hand and wipes away all the remaining tears*

rouge: what does your hands look like? *makes curious face*

Sonic: *kisses back*...

Knuckles: Why does everbody ask that? -.-

Rouge: I was just wondering x3 *grabs his hand*

knuckles: rouge before you find out i dont want it to freak you out...

rouge: i dont think i'll be freaked out

knuckles: ok *takes glove off slowly and reveals a hand with figers with two spikes with the bone sticking out *

Rouge: Oooh! :rubs eyes*

Knuckles: -.-

rouge: *pokes spikes draws blood threw the gloves* ouch

Knuckles: Careful

Rouge: *looks at her finger*

knuckles: *wipes blood from finger and kisses it*

rouge: *blushes* does anyone know about your fingers i never knew you had any

knuckles: everyone has fingers rouge *chuckles*

Rouge: *laughs as well* ^^

Knuckles: I just wear mittens is all -.-

Rouge: OOooohh xD

knuckles: *smiles that shows a sharp tooth *

rouge: little vampire...

knuckles: do you watch that twilight stuff

rouge: nawww *kisses knuckles again*

Knuckles: *kisses back*

Rouge: x3 *purrs*

knuckles:you purr?

rouge: when im happy *smiles*

knuckles: thats good *smiles again*

rouge: yea it is umm knuckles?

knuckles: yeah?

rouge: you a good dancer? x3

Knuckles: Yes...?

Rouge: *purr* Dance for me...

Knuckles: *blushes* What?

Rouge: Dance, suprise me...

knuckles: i dont think i can dance for you but i can dance with you *pulls her into slow dance*

rouge: knuckles i cant dance *blushes*

knuckles: I'll teach you *spins her around and catches her in his arms*

Rouge: *purrs and giggles* How romantic

Knuckles: *laughs*

knuckles: *slow dances with rouge in front of the master emerald*

rouge: *watches her feet and tries not to step on knuckles shoes* hey knuckles your shoes look like legos *giggles*

Knuckles: yeah -.-

Rouge: xD

Knuckles: *sweatdrops*

rouge: *puts arms around knuckles neck and plays with a dread*

knuckles: *purrs never does that*

rouge: did you just purr? *purrs*

Knuckles: When Im happy I purr *wonks*

Rouge: x3

knuckles: *chuckles*

rouge: i love that birthmark *traces around the edges of the creasent on his chest*

knuckles: *shivers* that tickles you know *smiles*

Rouge: *giggles* ^^ *rubs his chest*

Knuckles: *purrs*

Rouge: *blushes*

knuckles: *picks up rouge and sits down back up againest the master emerald and plays with her ears, smiles*

rouge: *purrs and starts to drift asleep*

knuckles: *goes to sleep along with her*

Rouge: ^^

Knuckles: purr...*snores*

Sonic: *snores is on shadow on the couch with a popcorn bowl in his hands*

shadow: *is asleep on the arm of the couch *

Shadow: *drools and drools fall on Sonic face*

Sonic: *feels drool and shakes his head* Ughh... What is this? *touches face* Eww!

shadow: *wakes up* huh? *is zoned out * what? *falls off couch*

sonic: HAHAHAHAHA

shadow: *is wide awake* What?! imma awake!

Sonic: *wiping drool off his face* Your saliva got on my face -.-

Shadow: Errrrmmm *sweatdrops*

Sonic: -.- *still wiping drool*

shadow:sorry...

sonic:ehh its okay so uh did we eat popcorn?

shadow: i guess

sonic: well im thirsty you want a drink?

shadow: sure

Sonic: *walks to ktchen and gets 2 sodas**comes back and throws Shadow a soda*

Shadow: *catches soda**opens soda and soda sprays all over him* Ugghhhh!

Sonic: *laughs* *throws him a towel*

Shadow: Thanks *wipes himself*

sonic: *drinks soda and sighs*

shadow: *drinks whats left of soda* soooo... *looks at clock* its 3:00 in the morning what do you do at this time?

sonic: sleep *makes a weird face*

shadow: i saty up and plan crap for team dark... you dont do planning?

Sonic: Nooooooo... Tails plans for a few minutes buuut... when something comes out of nowhere we just do what comes to my mind -.-

Shadow: Really? Lucky -.-

sonic: im guessing the bad guys do all of the planing

shadow: yeah me and rouge always thought of the sneaky plans and omega would blow up what was in our path…

Sonic: *laughs* I wonder what the other teams would do

Shadow: I doubt team rose would do anything...they have to sleep early -.-

sonic: and team choatix are slackers my team and your team are the main ones...

shadow: yeah and team rose with cream and big *chuckles* they dont really do anything

sonic: yeah then theres eggman at first i thought you two were in a team

shadow: we were then i made my own with rouge and omega since eggman isnt fast or can fly and is certainly not powerful…

Sonic: Buuuuuuuuuuut,... You made a team with him either ways

Shadow: Yes I already siad that -.-

Sonic: Ehh..

shadow: thats the orginal team dark me rouge and eggman the the new and improved team dark is me and rouge and omega but rouge quit...i wonder where she is i didnt mean to slap her like that…

Sonic: I bet shes with Knuckles right now xD

Shadow: -.-

Sonic: *sweatdrops*

shadow: i bet they are having such a good time dont you think?! *saracastic*

sonic: idk... i guess?

Shadow: -.-

Sonic: *sweatdrops*

Shadow: *shakes his head* *sighs*

Sonic: ...So what now?

shadow: got sugar?

sonic: what? you still having the side affects?

shadow: no im just joking.. gah sonic *chuckles*

Sonic: Hahahaha... no

Shadow: I was just kidding

Sonic: *laughs* I know

Shadow: But... Im still not sleepy -.-

Sonic: Me neither

shadow: do you think rouge will forgive me?

Sonic: That depends... Do you think she forgot by now? and It also depends on what shes doing... If shes punching something no, if shes loving something maybe

shadow: i bet shes loving on knuckles...

Sonic: Then its a maybe...man I totally forgot how they hooked up since tey fought every second they saw eachother…

shadow: i think its becuase she slipped and fell and knuckles caught her before she hit the lava...on the ark of course...

(sonic didnt know this lol)

Sonic: Rouge tells you everything doesnt she? Knuckles is like a safe,...but the only way you can unlock him is by helpingh him -.-

shadow: yeah she tells me, its secrets and i cant tell you and yeah im like that also... im thinking that you have to know someone for a while to trust them?

Sonic: That depends how's their personality...If their open they'll spill it xD

shadow: *smiles* i guess...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Knuckles: *wakes up with rouge quietly purring in his arms* *chuckles*

Rouge: ...*still sleeping*

Knuckles: *sighes*

Shadow: *sighes and looks at Sonic*

Sonic: *sleeping in his bed*

knuckles: *trys to sit up with out rouge waking up *

rouge: hey... *yawns*

knuckles:hey darlin' (aww)

rouge: *blushes*

knuckles: im im gonna get some fruit i'll be right back..

rouge: ok

shadow: Sonic *is quiet*

sonic: *wakes up*

Knuckles: *looks through trees and shakes them**fruit falls on ground**picks up*

Rouge: *yawns and streches*

Sonic: *sleepy*

Shadow: Sonic..

Sonic: What?

knuckles: *brings fruit up to rouge* hey good morning *does a thumbs up*

shadow: good morning *smiles*

sonic: shadow its *looks at the clock* 8:15 and i like to sleep late so lets me sleep

shadow: *gets up and looks for some breakfest*

Rouge: *keeps yawning* Hey ^^ *grabs the fruit*

Sonic: *goes back to sleep*

Shadow: *looks through fridge* *finds cereal and grabs a bowl* Yum...

sonic: *opens one eye sees shadow getting cereal * cereal?

shadow: *turns around* yea want some?

sonic: Ok sure

shadow: *pours to bowls of cereal*

knuckles: *sits next to rouge and eats grapes*

rouge: My favorite fruit is oranges did you know that *smiles and peels orange*

Sonic: *grabs one of the bowls and pours milk on it**starts eating*

Shadow: *pours milk too**eats*

Sonic: *sighes*

Knuckles: No, not until now *keeps eating* ^^

Rouge: Oh *keeps peeling*

shadow: whats wrong?

sonic: that party is tonight

shadow: it is...

sonic: yeah

rouge: should i invite shadow to my party

knuckles: your having a party?

rouge: yeah and your coming xD

knuckles: oh goody... *eats a banana*

Shadow: She seemed happy when she announced that

Sonic: yeah...she wanted me to come xD

Shadow: Oh yeah xD "we should spend more time together Sonic*

Rouge: *kisses his cheek* ^^

Knuckles: ^^ *sighes*

Rouge: Whats wrong?

sonic: *laughs*

shadow: *chuckles*

knuckles: Nothing its that are you gonna play truth or dare?

rouge: We might why you dont like that game?

knuckles: i get dared to kiss people...alot...

rouge: *chuckles*

knuckles: But if i get dared to kiss you i will *smiles*

shadow: *eats alittle more cereal*

sonic: do think she actully ment that?

Rouge: Mmmmm.. Flirting with the party hoster arent you?

Knuckles: Me? Naaah...

Rouge: xD

Shadow: I guess...

Sonic: ...

Shadow: *keeps eating cereal*

sonic: im bored arn't you?

shadow: when im bored i blow up a building guess i cant do that *chuckles*

knuckles: ok yes i admit xD *kisses cheek*

rouge: your so good to me *hugs neck*

knuckles: *smiles*

Sonic: Why would you wanna blow up a building? xD

Shadow: I guess its fun xD

Sonic: I hope the buildings you blew were empty xD

Shadow: Mmmmm maybe...

Rouge: *smiles back* ^^

Knuckles: x3

sonic: were they not empty? *stops eating*

shadow: god i dont know i guess?

sonic: which ones?...

shadow: the big ones they are fun to blow up

sonic: Like an office building?!

rouge: *flaps wings* im gonna go to the base see if i can apoligize cuase i want him at the party

knuckles: ok see you later

Rouge: *goes to the base* shadow? *looks around*

Shadow: I dont know,...Like those big grey ones

Sonic: Yeah! Those are office buildings!

Shadow: I think...

Sonic: Wow...You killed like a thousand ppl!

Shadow: It was a saturday -.-

Sonic: People still work on saturday!

Shadow: Oh...

Rouge: *keeps looking around* Where could he be?

sonic: Gah shadow *facepalm*

shadow: *sweatdrops* well i was working for eggman when i did that...

rouge: *flys over to sonics house knocks on the door*

sonic: *runs to door opens it and sees rouge*

shadow: *teleports to closet in sonics house*

rouge: hey shadow here?

Sonic: Sorry Rouge he's not

Rouge: Oh thats okay ^^ I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier ):

Sonic: Oh…

shadow: *whispers* huh?

rouge: well *sigh* my party is tonight tell him when you see him

sonic: ok i will...

rouge: bye...

sonic: bye *closes door*

shadow: *comes out of closet* HUH?!

sonic: she says sorry...

shadow: *sighs*

Sonic: So... Are you gonna come to the party with me?

Shadow: ...

Sonic: Well are you?

Shadow: I dont know...

Sonic:...

shadow: i think i'll go becuase im sorry for what i did too...

sonic: ok good *puts arm on shoulder*

shadow: ok *smiles*

rouge: *flys to her house and gets stuff ready and rumages threw drawers to find things when she sees a picture of her and scourge* oh gosh that was alittle while wasnt it *smiles puts it back*

Sonic: *smiles back*

Shadow: *goes to Rouges house and knocks on door*

Rouge: Huh? who could that be? *walks to her door and opens it**suprised* Shadow?

Shadow: Rouge, I wanted to say I was sorry

Rouge: Oh Shadow, Im sorry too *hugs*

shadow: *hugs back*

sonic: *watches*

knuckles: *is walking up porch* hey sonic long time no see

sonic: hey thats my line! *thumb up*

knuckles: aha yeah *thumbs up back*

shadow: *thumbs up also*

sonic: *laughs*

rouge: c'mon guy lets go in *everybody walks in house*

Knuckles: Woah this is neat *looks around*

Rouge: Thanks x3 I decorated it myself

Sonic: Cool

Rouge: ^^

Shadow: Hmmm

Rouge: What?

shadow: nothing...

sonic: *is looking around at the ribbons and stuff*

knuckles: so is this a guy party i thought amy would be here or even blaze?

sonic: *eyes widen*

rouge: i did invite them they just live far away from here

shadow: i havnt talked to blaze in a real long time

knuckles: me either

sonic: amys coming?...

Rouge: Yeah why?

Sonic: Err... nothing *sweatdrops and sighes*

Shadow: Wait...Did you invite Silver?

Rouge: Maybe...

Knuckles: Arrgh... crap

Rouge: xD What?

knuckles: his voice is annoying -.-

shadow: Hahaha i know *laughs* i had to goto the past with him and god that was soo annoying

sonic: silvers a nice guy

rouge: *laughs*

knuckles: *hears doorbell opens door sees silver*hey silver

silver: Hey guys its like a reuion! *blazes comes up from behind him*

blaze: hey guys! ^^

rouge: *hugs blaze* hey! ^^

Blaze: *enters and looks around* Wow! Its so c-

All: We know!

Blaze: *sweatdrops*

Silver: I brought some stuff for the party xD

Rouge: *great lets see ^^

Silver: *takes stuff out of his bag with telekinesis*

shadow: *smirks*

sonic: *looks at shadow*

knuckles: *thinking show off*

rouge: chips and?

silver: *uses telekinsis* thats uh blaze whats this?

blaze: thats popcorn silver...

silver: oh *sweatdrops and quils on head go down* (awww)

*someone knocks on door*

Silver: Ill get it x3 *walks to door and opens*

Amy: Hey Silver ^^

Silver: Hi Amy ^^

Sonic: *thinking oh crap* Umm I have to go to the bathroom *sweatdrops and runs to bathroom and locks door*

Rouge: Amy

Amy: Rouge

Blaze: *sweatdrops*

shadow: *notices sonic runs to bathroom*

amy: hey blaze!

blaze: hello amy ^^

silver: havn't seen you in a while how are you doing?

amy: ive been fine ^^ *hugs silver*

shadow: *sneaks off to the hallway and knocks on bathroom door* sonic say hi to amy... now

sonic: leave shadow

shadow: *goes back into living room*

knuckles: well lets party

rouge: xD yeah! *turns music on*

*music plays*

Silver: Ooooh I love this music x3

Knuckles: 7 things you hate about me?

Silver: *sweatdrops* Yeah

Rouge: Me too ^^

Shadow: A little too girly -.-

Rouge: Fine xD *changes song*

Amy: Awwww that was my jam D=

Shadow: Too bad xp

Sonic: *sits on toilet* *sighes* What am I gonna do now that Amy's there? *sighes*

shadow: * changes song to luv addict (by family force 5)*

silver: ok this works i guess xD

amy: heh okay *dances*

rouge: Come here knux your dancing for me *laughs*

knuckles: *smiles*

Sonic: *gets out of bathroom and sees amy dancing with silver*

shadow: hey sonic...

sonic:hey..um idk if i can stay

shadow: your staying...

*door opens and everyone looks*

Scourge: hey rouge *sexy grin*

Knuckles: *groans*

Rouge: Hey scourge ^^

Scourge: *closes door behind him* *snickers*

Amy: Hmmph

Silver: Eerr

scourge: hey guys *pushes glasses on top of head* you know this is my song heh

rouge: *smiles*

knuckles: *advoids scourge and walks over to sonic* your evil double is here and is flirting with my rouge

sonic: hes a ladies man like me...

shadow: *looks at sonic*

sonic: *sweatdrops*

blaze: i dont think we have met *smiles at scourge*

scourge: your name pretty miss?

blaze: *blushes* blaze

silver: *groans*

Scourge: Well Blaze *steps up to her* Wanna dance? *smirks*

Blaze: ^^ Sure *gives her hand to Scourge*

Silver: *stares at Scourge angrily*

Amy: Umm...

Knuckles: GET HIM OUT OF HERE

Sonic: Now?

Knuckles: YES

Sonic: *sweatdrops*

rouge: scourge we are about to play truth or dare wanna play?

knuckles: no...

sonic: it wont be that bad

All: *get in a circle*

rouge: im hostess and i'll go first *spins bottle and it lands on sonic* truth or dare?

sonic: uhh...

amy: *stares at sonic*

scourge: *groans*

sonic: truth!

Rouge: Alright let me see...

Sonic:...

Scrouge: *puts his arm around Blaze*

Blaze: *sweatdrops*

Sliver: *keeps staring angrily*

Amy: *looks at Sonic* ^^

Rouge: Alright who was the last person you kissed?

Sonic:...

All: *look at sonic*

sonic:...

shadow: *thinking dont say my name!*

scourge: he knows he doesnt wanna tell us!

sonic: Sally

rouge: sonic say the truth...

sonic: sally acorn the knothole forest-princess *spins bottle*

Shadow: *sighes in relief*

*bottle lands on Blaze*

Blaze: ^^

Sonic: Alright, Blaze truth or dare?

Blaze: Dare ^^

Sonic: Hmm...

Scourge: *smirks*

Blaze: ...

Amy: *keeps looking at sonic*

Silver: *tries making Blaze jealous by putting his arm around Amy*

Amy: Huh?

Silver: *sweatdrop*

Amy: ^^

Scourge: *laughs*

Sonic: Lets see...*notices act of Jealousy* *smirks*

sonic: i dare you to kiss scourge

blaze: *blushes red*

scourge: i dont back away from dares...

silver: *Hugs amy tighter and is really mad*

amy: Uhh silver

scourge: *kiss blaze*

Everyone: Omg!?

blaze:*spins bottle and it lands on amy* truth or dare?

amy: Dare *evil grin*

blaze: Kiss sonic!

Amy: Thats all? *walks up to Sonic*

Sonic: Huh?

Amy: *kisses him*

Shadow: *thinking its just a dare sheesh*

Amy: ^^ *sits back down*

Sonic: *dizzy*

Amy: *spins bottle*

*bottle lands on Knuckles*

Amy: Alright Truth or dare? ^^

knuckles:dare

amy: i dare you to act like a chcken and do the chicken dance!

knuckles:whaa

rouge: *laughs so hard goes to bathroon*

scourge: hahaha nice one pinky

shadow: *cant help to laugh

Silver: *goes to radio and puts the chicken dance song on* Get your cluck on!

Knuckles: -.-

Amy: Oh come on!

Sonic: *smirks*

Scourge: Wow

Blaze: xD

Silver: Do it! Do it!

Knuckles: -.- ...

Amy: Come oooooooonnnn!

knuckls: ive always hated this song *dances to chicken song*

eveyone: *Laughs*

knuckles: god this is emmbrassing

rouge: *comes out and sees knuckles dancing* hahahah

radio: *goes off*

knuckles: *sits back down* thank god thats over *spins bottle lands on shadow* truth or dare?

shadow:dare...

knuckles: i dare you too..*smirks* kiss amy and blaze on cheek...

shadow: no...

knuckles:yess

sonic: *sighs*

amy: shadow is gonna kiss me?!

knuckles:guess so...

shadow: *sighs and goes over to amy kiss her cheek and goes over to blaze kisses her cheek*

sonic: *thinking its just a game...*

shadow: *returns next to sonic and spins bottle and it lands on silver*

silver: *gets worried*

Shadow: Truth or dare?

Silver: Truth...

Shadow: Is it true you got fired 59 times without getting your first

Paycheck?

Silver: YeS *spins bottle and it lands on sonic* truth or dare?

sonic: truth

silver: how do you really feel about me?

sonic: i think your cool and i think its cute you like blaze

silver: *blushes red*

Sonic: *smiles and spins bottle*

*bottle lands on Rouge*

Sonic: Truth or dare Rouge?

Rouge: Who about a dare?

Sonic: Cool *thinks*

Blaze: *smiles at Silver*

Scourge: *smirks at silver and hugs blaze*

Silver: ...

sonic: i dare you to.. dance to sugar baby your backup singer will be knuckles

knuckles: *eyes widen* sugar baby?

sonic: yes *grins*

amy: *thinking he just wants to see rouge dance* ^^

scourge: This is gonna get intresting...

Rouge: Hmmmm Alright...

Knuckles: *sighes*

Sonic: Heh

Silver: *goes to radio and plays song*

* both sing and dance*

All: *laugh*

rouge: *laughs while dancing*

knuckles: *smiles*

sonic:*looks at shadow*

shadow:what?

sonic:nothing...

radio:*goes off*


End file.
